Telling Secrets Without Words
by OTP
Summary: Riza has a hard decision to make, kill Claudio Aerugo or let her friends be harmed. Which will she choose and can Roy stop her in time? Royai B-day present for Riri!


**Otp: This is a b-day present for my good friend riri. Lots of luvs hugs and pocky for you dear!!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I can tell you now, I would not be sitting here writing fanfiction....**

**

* * *

  
**

Telling Secrets Without Words

Riza Hawkeye prepared herself for what she was about to do. She bent down to retrieve the ammunition when something fluttered out of her pocket. She paused and picked up the photo. It was a picture of Mustang's unit when they had that picnic not too long ago. She was standing next to the Colonel who was sitting at the wooden table eating a burger.

She smiled slightly at the memory but it quickly faded when she remembered why she was going to follow through with this. If she didn't, they would all be hurt or worse, killed. There was no way in hell she was going to let that happen even if it meant killing the prince of Aerugo.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she put the picture back into her coat. Now wasn't the time to think of such things. She had a job to do and the lives of the people she cared about were on the line.

The photo now safely back in her pocket, she proceeded to load her weapon. Just as she brought the site up to her face, she heard a faint whimper from her left. She turned her head to glance at Hayate who sat quietly next to her. He was giving her a reproachful look, almost like he didn't like what she was doing.

She tore her gaze away from him and focused her attention on aiming. 'You're not the only one who doesn't approve of this Hayate,' she thought.

The prince had just come into her line of sight and her finger tightened on the trigger. Then she saw Edward look up to where she was and his eyes widened in surprise. He had seen her. She cursed and waited to see what he would do. She watched as he ran forward and up onto the stage making his way towards Claudio.

If she was going to do this she had to do it now before Ed got to him. She made aim and took her shot just as Ed pushed the prince out of the way. Her bullet grazed his right shoulder and ricocheted off of his automail.

"Damn," she cursed angry at herself for missing her target and guilty for hitting Edward. She hadn't intended to hit the boy, hell, she found those two brothers akin to 'sons'. She knew Roy felt close to the same though, he had more of a problem actually showing it from the way he teased Edward constantly. Just the thought of having hurt Ed made her shudder. She would have to make it up to him later, but right now, she had to get off the roof.

Just as she began to put away her rifle, the tower behind her exploded. She was blown back from the force and she cried out in surprise. She landed hard a few feet away. She sat up and coughed looking up as she heard the tell tale screech of weakened metal folding on itself. The tower was falling and no time to escape. She was going to be crushed.

That's when the roof door flew open and Roy Mustang dashed out. "Riza! Get down!" he yelled as he snapped his fingers. Riza didn't need to be told twice and she ducked covering Hayate with her body to protect him from harm.

Flames swarmed over the falling metal and screamed its protest as it was melted by the extreme heat. But even this wasn't enough to completely destroy the tower but it was just enough to make sure that Riza and Hayate wouldn't be crushed.

The smoldering tower fell with a resounding crash around Riza and Hayate. They felt the heat and their eyes burned with tears from the smoke. Once she heard the last piece of metal fall to the ground did Riza lift her head to survey the damage.

She was surrounded by red hot metal but nothing had hit them or her rifle. She sat up and gave Hayate a pat on the head, glad that they were still alive. Then she turned to give Roy a smile. "Good timing sir," she said with a slight cough.

Roy just smiled at her relieved that he had made it. "No problem," he made his way forward and helped her up. "Come on, we've got to get out of here. I think they rigged the whole place to blow," he said picking up her rifle case and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Right," she replied scooping Hayate up in her arms. Then they dashed for the door and down the stairs.

"What's going on Colonel? How did you know that I was going to be here?" she asked as they rounded a corner.

"I heard your gun go off when I had just reached the street. After that I just looked for the most advantageous spot for sniping," he replied as they ran down the hall. "Mind telling me why you were trying to assassinate Claudio?"

Riza frowned at this question knowing that she couldn't answer it without putting him and everyone else in danger. She shook her head, she _couldn't_ tell him. "No particular reason."

He turned his head and glared at her. "You can't be serious? They just tried to kill you! Why are you protecting them?" he demanded angrily. He was frustrated with all of this. He was tired of having her dodge all his questions and ignoring him. He wanted answers and by God he was going to get them.

His response pushed Riza over the edge. "I'm not protecting them! I'm trying to protect you!" she snapped. She didn't need any more stress at the moment. She had more than enough to deal with and if he was going to start asking questions she didn't know if she would be able to give him the answers the wanted. She hated doing this to him but it couldn't be helped. It was one of the few things she could do to protect him now that she was the Fuhrer's aide.

Roy's pace faltered when he heard her words as the realization hit him. They were threatening her just as they were threatening him to stay in line. This was the exact reason he didn't want her to be here yet at the same time, he knew he couldn't do anything without her. They were using her as a weapon against him and at the same time, she was being used as a pawn to meet their own ends by threatening him. Of all the twisted things that could have happened this had to be the worst. He knew how much it hurt him to see her used like this but it was even more painful to see her in this position because he had been careless.

His silence was answer enough for her. He knew what was happening even if she didn't tell him. She also knew that he was beating himself up about it. She picked up her pace a bit to match his and ran beside him. She didn't say anything but she didn't need to. They didn't need words to convey what they were thinking because they already knew. But this was different; there were no words that they _could_ say to each other without serious repercussions. But that didn't mean they couldn't try so Roy decided to say the one thing that could give them some sense of hope.

"Are you coming with me to the top?" he asked with a side long glance.

The corners of her lips tugged upwards in a small smile. "Do you need to ask?"

* * *

**Otp: Well, i hope you all enjoyed it. It's short but that was what riri wanted me to write about. For those of you who don't know, this is based on the wii game. Thanks againfor reading and Happy Birthday Riri! luvs hugs and pocky to all!**


End file.
